Revolution
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Revolution – It's not always against the enemy. Team ficlet. Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, Sam and Vala. For a one word prompt – Revolution.


**Revolution**

Spacegypsy1

Revolution – It's not always against the enemy. Team ficlet. Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, Sam and Vala. For a word prompt from Mrs.Pollifax – Revolution.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was time. They'd planned, schemed, mapped, coordinated, and plotted. The odds were in their favor. Surprise was on their side. Victory was close at hand.

The mist only helped to shroud the figures dressed in black. Nothing could stop them.

Mother Nature did her part as the rapids on the nearby river covered what sound they made as they approached the enemy.

A cruel enemy, an enemy so vile as to withhold sustenance, a roof over their heads, warm covers to keep the bone chilling cold at bay.

The deafening shriek of some forest animal stopped them. Hearts aflutter, only the whites of their eyes could be seen as they exchanged troubled glances. Not to worry. No one awoke.

At last they approached the tented stronghold of their foe. They gathered close for one last discussion on their strategy.

Hissing, the Colonel grumbled to his soldier, "God dang it, Jackson, get off my toe!"

"Shhh! Mitchell, you're gonna wake them."

"Both of you be quiet or I will leave you here and return to my bed. Foolish Tau'ri! If I had been stalking you, you would both be dead by now. You are like a herd of Fangore Beasts!"

Daniel looked perplexed and whispered, "What the hell is a Fangore Beast?"

"Galaxy Quest." Cam rolled his eyes, but kept his voice low.

"The tent's dark. They're asleep." Daniel commented wistfully. "Warm, dry, cozy. I can't wait to dump them out. Who says they get the good stuff just because they're girls?"

"I believe, DanielJackson, they say so themselves."

"Yeah, and they brought cookies. Cookies! Did we get any?" Cam glared at the darkened tent.

"Not a one." Teal'c confirmed. "They insisted that they warned us to be prepared for this mission. However, I never heard mention of cookies."

"Or extra blankets." Cam added scornfully.

Daniel nodded to his CO, brows scrunched in aggravation. "Or pillows. Who the hell brings pillows on a mission?"

"ColonelCarter and ValaMalDoran."

"Right. I thought this was a trainin' mission. Who brings cookies, pillows and down covers on a trainin' mission? Huh? And don't answer that Teal'c."

"I had not intended to, ColonelMitchell, since I have already answered the question. However, and not in their defense, GeneralLandry specified to be prepared for a six night mission. He said nothing about what we could not bring."

Tiptoeing ahead, the three teammates quietly moved closer.

In a scant voice, just barely above a whisper, Cam turned to Daniel. "You think General O'Neill let Sam know the lay of the land? I mean, Jackson, they had to know somethin', or else why'd they bring all the girly stuff? Vala's painted her toenails twice already, and we haven't been here but three days."

"Shhh!"

"Stop shushin' me! I'm cold and wet and I haven't eaten anything but powerbars for days now. They were cookin' up MRE's, it might as well have been a mess of greens it smelled so good. How'd they know to bring all that? I just gotta know."

"Mitchell, if you don't be quiet, I'M going back to bed! What's the plan again?"

"You flank right, me left, the Jaffa's going in."

"Why? Why did you pick a big guy to go in and steal stuff? Ever hear of a bull in a china shop?"

"Look, Jackson, that's the plan. You want to go in, fine."

"You're the shortest."

"Yeah, well, my ass is way bigger than yours, you're the scrawny one."

"Fine. I'm going."

"Naw, wait, you'd just be peeking under Vala's covers and wake her up."

"That's not even funny." Daniel shoved the Colonel, sending him flat on his six.

Cam dived for Daniel's ankles, sending him crashing through the brush. "You've had the hots for her since she beat the crap out of you."

Daniel landed a punch just to the left of Mitchell's right eye. Cam clipped Daniel on the chin.

Teal'c raised a brow and sauntered off towards their camp. The one outside on the wet ground.

"Now look what you've done. Gone and pissed the big guy off. I'm goin' back. I've had it with you." Cam pulled himself up and brushed at the wet, slimy leaves clinging to his face and hair, then stalked off after Teal'c.

"You do that, cowboy." Grinning, Daniel made for the tent.

"Hey! Sam? Vala?" He whispered loudly.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam sat up, concern in her voice, as Vala shined the flashlight at Daniel.

"I just came to warn you. Those two are plotting a revolt to steal your cookies and covers."

"Oh." Vala looked him over carefully. "What happened to your face?"

"Ah, we got in a scuffle. I took a hit to the chin."

"Well, that's just awful." Sam huffed. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Well…I mean, sure, if you think it's okay."

"Darling, you can share my covers." Vala lifted the warm blanket in invitation.

"Okay, I am kind of cold. And hungry."

"Samantha, don't you have some cookies left?"

"I sure do." She rooted around in her pack and produced six chocolate chip cookies. "Here, Daniel. Eat these tonight, we'll fix you something for breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks." Taking the cookies he ate as he removed his boots, jacket and belt. When he'd finished all the cookies and stripped down to his skivvies he smiled at Vala. "Sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Come snuggle up and get warm. We'll deal with those two in the morning."

Daniel crawled into the cocoon of warm covers and warm flesh and felt Vala snuggle up against his back. "Goodnight." He yawned warm and happy.

"Goodnight, Daniel." The two women said in unison.

The flashlight went out and his soft snore filled the silence.


End file.
